07 November 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-11-07 ;Comments *Programme is broadcast from Peel Acres. *The Pig's Big 78 in the show was one of several records given to Peel by the Soledad Brothers the previous evening when they performed a live set at Maida Vale. *In addition to complaining about not receiving the latest Nirvana compilation (with a previously unreleased song), Peel is also piqued to discover that the press release that accompanies the new single by Laura Cantrell states that the artist "has been championed by Bob Harris", with no mention of his own contribution to bringing her work to a wider audience. This gives rise to some amusingly dry comments. JP: "Well I think we want to hear her. Laura Cantrell: Remember the name if you can." *Later in the programme, Peel reads out details of a forthcoming event at the 12 Bar club in London which features familiar bands including Bearsuit and Aqua Vista. The promotional material describes it as "a night of Peel faves". JP: "Not Bob Harris faves? That's strange. An opportunity missed! There you go, they've got no idea of marketing, these amateurs have they?... I can be so bitchy when I feel like it." *Although he hasn't been sent the Nirvana album, Peel opens his mail during the programme and discovers that he's been sent a copy of "Steve Wright's Sunday Love Songs: The New Collection". JP: "That's a small consolation to us, anyway." *A listener emails in requesting something by Yeah Yeah Noh. Peel addresses this on the next show, Tuesday 12 November 2002. *Five Mile High are another local band from Stowmarket. Sessions *Part Chimp. Only session, recorded 16 October 2002. Tracklisting *Fall: Susan Vs Youth Club (CD Single) Action *Venetian Snares: Tattoo (LP - Winter In The Belly Of A Snake) Planet Mu *U-Roy: Small Axe (12") Virgin *Part Chimp: Monkeyslaughter (Peel session) *Element: Dakota (LP - Full Moon) Spirit Zone :Peel reads out an extract from a tribute to Lonnie Donegan made by Adam Faith, published in the Independent newspaper. *Lonnie Donegan: Frankie And Johnny (CD - Lonnie Donegan - More Than Pye In The Sky) Bear Family Records *Melys: So Good (CDR) White Label *Von Bondies: It Came From Japan (Compilation LP - X-Ray CD#01) X-Ray :JP: "Just noticed that I was playing that way too loud and I apologise cos it may have come out distorted at your end." (which it did) :Plug for the Festive 50. *Alphazone: Stay (12") Honey Pot *James P. Johnson: Blueberry Rhyme (78) Signature Tune (Pig's Big 78) *Part Chimp: Crash The High Octave (Peel session) :JP: "One or two people have asked me over the past week or so when I'm going to play that 'new' track by Nirvana This was "You Know You're Right", the last song recorded by the band before Kurt Cobain's death. It was included on the eponymous compilation LP issued at the end of October 2002.. The truth of the matter is: I haven't got the record. It's an illustration in a way of the extraordinary way that major record labels work, because back when Nirvana started I think the first LP, I don't think anybody played it on the radio except for this programme and then of course they did sessions for the programme and so on. But obviously we kind of want to share these things with the world. It's not as though we guard them jealously and say nobody else should hear this stuff or play it on the radio. But once they get onto a major label, they stop sending us the records and you'd be pretty sure that Chris Moyles, Tim Westwood and people like that will have copies of the LP but we don't. But we can go and buy them like everybody else and doubtless will." *Laura Cantrell: High On A Hill Top (CD Single - All The Same To You) Spit And Polish :JP: "Laura Cantrell eh? Must remember the name." *Soundtrack Kings: Out Here In The Snow (7") Howlin' *20 Miles: All My Brothers, Sisters Too! (LP - Keep It Coming) Fat Possum *Hunches: 10,000 Miles (LP - Yes. No. Shut It.) In The Red *Midnight Configuration: Devil Dance (LP - Redemption Of The Physical World) Nightbreed *Blind Blake: Diddie Wa Diddie (Various LP - Gimme Dat Harp Boy! Roots Of The Captain) Big Snake *Part Chimp: Dark Entries (Peel session) *MIA.: Verruckt (EP - Aufmisch) Respect or Tolerate *Jah Woosh: The Parable (7") Original Music *Vaults: Furry (Vaults Demo CDR) White Label :JP: "We're going to have to see if we can get Bob Harris to get behind them as well." *Five Mile High: All Girls Can't Be Like This (Demo CDR) White Label *Beatbox Saboteurs: Mad Dogs (LP - A Jolly Good Show) House Of Beauty :JP: "I wonder what my mum would have made of that? She loved Noel Coward." *Part Chimp: Dr. Horse (Peel session) :Starts playing the news jingle by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Domotic: Smith, Klaus And White (LP - Seasonal Greetings: A Compilation Of 13 Christmas And Winter Songs) Mobile File ;Name * * John_Peel_20021107.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 * ;Other * *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *John Peel 2002-10 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment